


Delicious Darhkness

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Dreamwidth, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: For the 3 sentence 2018 promptLegends of Tomorrow, Ray/Norah/Constantine, Ray's dark side, surprisingly, is delicious





	Delicious Darhkness

"I didn't know you had it in you," John whispers, cupping Ray's cheek as the three of them lie naked amongst the tangled sheets.

"I told you it would be worth the wait, John," Norah chuckles, before she presses a kiss to Ray's shoulder.

"You guys are a bad influence on me," Ray says, before he fiercely kisses John on the lips, one hand snaking out to make Norah shriek in delight.

[original fill](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5045054#cmt5045054)


End file.
